1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deep profile beam that has two side flanges with bent edges and a low profile beam that has two side flanges. The hat profile beams face in the same direction so that one hat profile beam is located substantially within the other profile beam.
2. Background Information
The demands on side impact energy absorption increase continuously and the pillars are important for this energy absorption. At the same time as the demands on impact energy absorption increase, the demands on weight reduction are also increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an energy absorbing pillar or support that is both less costly and lighter in weight than conventional pillars with corresponding energy absorption properties.
This object is fulfilled in principle in that the one of the beams making up the pillar that is adjacent the interior of the vehicle body is a hat profile beam that has its flanges on the outer third of the thickness of the pillar and preferably at the very outermost part of the pillar. This hat beam will then be the major energy absorbing part of the pillar and it will utilize a major part of the space available for the pillar. The present invention has been given the characteristics defined in the claims.
In particular when the pillar is a B-pillar, it is advantageous that the other beam making up the pillar extends into the hat profile beam. Then the hinges for the rear door can be mowed to this other beam and located inside the hat beam. Then the front edge of the rear door can swing into the part of the other beam that is located in the hat profile beam. Then, the hat beam utilizes the available space ultimately.
In other words, the second beam can preferably extend into the hat profile beam. The hinges for the rear door of the vehicle can be attached to the other beam. The front edge of the rear door can thus rotate into the region of the hat profile beam. This effectively utilizes the available space.
Since the hat profile beam adjacent the interior of the vehicle body has its opening outwardly directed, it can be formed as one piece with a cross beam in the form of a hat profile or with a first part of such a cross beam which can then be extended by having another part jointed:, for example welded to it. Then, the cross beam can be arranged to take support on or be fixed to a central tunnel of the vehicle floor so that input forces can be transmitted to this central tunnel.
The above discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further herein below with reference to the accompanying figures. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.